Mutant Base
Mutant Base 'is the 2nd episode of Angelex. Plot ''Lex walks in to his room. It's a late evening. He trows his bag on a chair and lies on the bed. Lex: I'm not going anywhere tonight. He gets up and takes the hey from under the chest and opens the chest. Angelex's suit can be seen in it. Lex: But Anglelex is! He takes out the suit. After some time, Angelex is in the same place as yesterday. He's looking around from a roof top. '' Angelex: Where are all the mutants and stuff, where's that liquid? Where's my ice block? ''The he suddenly notices a Transylian like creature walking down an alley. Angelex: There you are!, but wher are you going? Angelex gets down from the roof and starts to follow the mutant. The mutant looks back Mutnat: someone there? No anwser. The mutant turns around again and keeps on wallking. Angelex follows. The Mutant hears a noise. he looks back Mutant: Hello? No Anwser. He keeps on walking again. Angelex follows. The Mutant now quickly turns around and sees Angelex. Mutant: i knew someone was following me! Angelex: Go home! Mutant: and let you follow me to my home, not a chance. The mutant shoots a web from his mouth, that sends Angelex flying to the wall. Angelex is stuck. The mutant walks on forwoard. When the mutant turns around the corrner, Angelex quickly burns the web and jumps on the roof. He walks along side the mutant, just on the roof. When the mutant looks to the roof, Angelex hides. Then the mutant walks over the street and in to a dead end. Angelex watches him from the other side of the street. Angelex: What is he doing? The mutant presses a button on a dupster and an elavator comes up. The mutant goes in and the elevator dissappears. Angelex: That must be the mutant base. I have to get in. Angelex walks to the other side of the street. Then he sneeks to the dumster and presses the button. An elavator comes up. Angelex: cool! He walks in the elavator and it dissappears. The elevator is going down and fast. He soon is down. He walks out of the elavator and all kinds of mutants on tables, chained and in cages. Suddenly he realises where he is Angelex: I'm in the old DNA experiment Lab's basement! The other mutants hear him and look at him. Angelex: Oh no! The chained mutanst brake free. The cages open. The4 one sfrom the tables get up Angelex: I'm in a lot of trouble! The Mutants come closer to Angelex. he is looking around for a way to escape, but ther is none. Angelex: Help! He screams out and looks above and sees a web like the one from before. He uses his jumping skills and jumps up to it. All the mutants look up at him. They wont stop at anything to get Angelex. ''THE END''''' Characters Heroes *Angelex Villains *Transylian like mutant *Other mutants Trivia *This episode airs the same day as When Mutants Attack *Lex is the only hero of this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Angelex Category:Reo 54